In the past, magazine racks have been made from numerous parts and pieces which are usually connected by separate fastening devices, such as screws and bolts, or by welding. Because of the numerous parts and pieces which make up these prior art magazine racks and the special tools required for assembling them, the racks can be expensive to manufacture and time consuming to assemble. The purchase price of these racks to a consumer can be so high as to significantly limit the number of potential buyers.
Once assembled, many of the prior art magazine racks are large and cumbersome, thereby restricting their use. Even though certain prior art magazine racks have been designed to be compact, none of these racks is stackable so as to facilitate its display and transportation with other racks of the same type. Generally, increases in transportation expenses result in increases in the purchase price of the racks to the consumer, thereby further limiting the number of potential buyers.